Números
The are the combat specialists in Sōsuke Aizen's army of Arrancar. Overview The Números are assigned a two digit number at birth from 11 to 99 to indicate their age (Número 11 is the oldest, Número 99 is the youngest). The basic Número uniform consists of a white-collared jacket and robes held with a black sash. However, the uniform is customizable, giving each Número a sense of individuality. The fighting ability of the Números is thought to be superior to all other arrancar, except for the Espada (current and former). The strongest Números are chosen by the Espada to become their Fracción. List of Números *Wonderwice Margera *Loly *Menoly *Iceringer (Deceased) *Demōra (Deceased) *Patros (Deceased) *Menis (Deceased) *Aldegor (Deceased) Fracción The are a subsection of the Números that directly serve a specific Espada. The number of Fracción for any given Espada varies: Stark and Nnoitra Jiruga would seem to have just one, while Szayel Aporro Granz has at least a dozen. There are a few Espada that apparently prefer to fight alone, such as Yammy, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Zommari, and Aaroniero, and chose not to have any Fracción under their command. List of Fracción Stark's Fracción: *Lilinette Barragan Luisenbarn's Fraccion: *Pō - (Deceased) *Findor Carias - (Deceased) *Avirama Redder - (Deceased) *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne - (Deceased) *Ggio Vega - (Deceased) *Unnamed Fracción - (Knocked down) Halibel's Fracción: *Apache *Mila-Rose *Sun-Sun Nnoitra Jiruga's Fracción: *Tesla - (Unknown) Grimmjow Jeagerjaques's Fracción: *Shawlong Qufang - The 11th (Deceased) *Edorad Leones - The 13th (Deceased) *Yylfordt Granz - The 15th (Deceased) *Di Roy - The 16th (Deceased) *Nakim - (Deceased) Szayel Aporro Granz's Fracción: *Lumina - (Deceased) *Verona - (Deceased) *Medazeppi - (Deceased) Neliel Tu Oderschvank's Fracción: *Pesche Guatiche *Dondochakka Bilstin *Bawabawa Fracción Relationships Lilinette's relationship with Stark is unique amongst the Espada and their Fracción, appearing more comical and light-hearted. She does not address him with the ''-sama'' suffix (a Japanese title similar to Lord or Master), like the other Fracción do for their respective Espada, and simply calls him "Stark". She acts more like a younger sibling than a servant, though Stark does not seem to mind. Halibel's Fracción respect her and take everything she says seriously, as they should given an Espada's immense amount of power. They may even be somewhat intimidated by her given their facial reactions when she told them that it's "understandable to be afraid" of an Espada's Resurrección form. They themselves appear to have a strained, yet somewhat comical, relationship with one another. Despite this, they work quite well together, and are capable of using powerful combination attacks. To the Arrancar, if Aizen is "god", then Barragan is "king". Barragan's Fracción are fiercely loyal to him and willingly obey his every command. Much like Barragan himself, they are all very arrogant and overconfident. Nnoitra's lone Fracción, Tesla, idolizes him and remains loyal to the end, despite Nnoitra's occasional mistreatment of him. Grimmjow's Fracción are loyal and obedient but disregard their comrade, Di Roy, calling him the weakest of Grimmjow's Five Fracción, and reluctantly accepting his 'assistance' during Grimmjow's Assault on Karakura. Edorad Leones scornfully calls him 'an Arrancar in name only'. All of them are quite cocky, much like Grimmjow, and most appear rude and unwilling to even bother learning their opponents' names (with the exception of Shawlong). Szayel's Fracción are more like cloned drones than henchmen and he shows little to no concern over them, even going so far as to cannibalize them in order to replenish his strength and regenerate his wounds, as seen during his fight with Renji Abarai and Uryu Ishida. It is highly implied that he considers them more like Healing-source/Scientifical experiments than real Fracción. Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Arrancar ranks Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions